


We Don't Need To Talk About This Now

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Future, M/M, Post The Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had always just expected them to get back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Need To Talk About This Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine moves on and kurt realizes he was too late!! and was never entitled to blaine’s affections, kind of like a realization that it takes work to repair relationships and to keep them and he didnt try so Blaine moved on happily.
> 
> Prompt: Klaine, something involving kodaline’s ‘talk’

_I can remember the good old days,_

_When you and me used to hide away,_

_Where the stars were shining, or the sun was blinding our eyes._

Somehow, Kurt always thought that Blaine was always going to be there. He had been furious at Blaine, maybe even hated him for a bit, but he still imagined their future together. They would break up. He would be angry. But…they were always going to get back together.

One stupid, selfish act couldn’t erase all those happy months together.

_Yeah, you filled up my glass,_

_With promises that could never last,_

_And I still find pieces of you in the back of my mind._

He needed time to think through the cheating and breakup. He blocked out Blaine’s constant apologies and pleading. He tried to throw himself into school and work but Blaine was still constantly in his mind.

Blaine’s smile.

Blaine’s laugh.

The way his eyes lit up.

He was still painfully, desperately, in love.

_And all of the things that we one said,_

_They’re not in my heart, they’re in my head,_

_That was the time to say goodbye,_

_Let’s put it to rest, yeah, let it die._

Turning away from Blaine was the most painful thing he had ever done.

It was a little less painful because he knew Blaine was still going to be there. He knew that as soon as he decided that enough time had passed, Blaine was still going to be there.

_Cause, we don’t, we don’t need to talk about this now,_

_Yeah, we’ve been down that road before,_

_That was then and this is now._

_The crowds in my heart,_

_They’ve been calling out your name,_

_Now it just don’t feel the same,_

_I guess it’s over,_

_Yeah, we’re done._

Not for one second, one moment, did Kurt stop loving him. It took time but finally he felt confortable enough to talk to Blaine again.

It would be so easy, just like old times. Blaine would look at him like he was the sun and everything would do back to what it used to be. They would be boyfriends, Blaine would move in with him, and they would get their happily ever after.

But, when he finally admitted to Blaine that he wanted to give this a second chance, something strange flickered across his face.

After a moment of silence, he shook his head.

Blaine wanted to find out who he was outside of the relationship. He wanted to be single, to do things for himself. He even stood differently, his shoulders firm with a new confidence.

Kurt had just waited until he felt he was comfortable enough to get back together with Blaine. He never thought that Blaine would have become a different person.

_I heard you made your way downtown,_

_To the place I’ve been hanging around,_

_I was looking for your face in the crowd,_

_But trying to keep my head down._

He got into NYADA and they swore to still be friends. However, once classes started up, it became harder and harder to spend time together. Dinners turned into quick catch ups over coffee, and coffee turned into impersonal greetings as they passed each other in the hallway.

Something in his chest twisted every time he saw Blaine. He was smiling, laughing with his new friends and doing so well.

He would just wait. They were soul mates…this would work out.

_Over time our wires crossed,_

_Well you changed and the trust got lost,_

_All the things I would change if we could only rewind._

Then Michael came around. Michael who was handsome and had a killer body. Michael who could hold hands with Blaine in the hallway, share shy little kisses with him before class.

That was when everything made sense.

He was left in the past, waiting for Blaine to go back to the person he was. Blaine had grown, Blaine was different.

Blaine had moved on.

_You were a moment in life that comes and goes,_

_A riddle, a rhyme that no one knows,_

_A change of heart, twist of fate,_

_Couldn’t fix it, it’s too late._

The realization that he had waited too long was heart breaking. Kurt had to keep his mouth shut as Blaine laughed and stood on his toes to kiss Michael. He had to ignore how it felt like he was dying.

He had treated Blaine like he wasn’t as amazing as he was. He had put him away until he decided that he wanted him again and it wasn’t fair. Blaine hadn’t waited for him, how could he have expected him to.

Kurt broke up with him, and Blaine moved on. The only person he was angry at was himself.

_Cause, we don’t, we don’t need to talk about this now,_

_We’ve been down that road before, that was then and this is now,_

_The crowds in my heart they’ve been calling out your name,_

_Now it just don’t feel the same,_

_I guess it’s over, yeah we’re done._

They had both grown. They had both grown apart.

Kurt just wished that he had the chance to hold him again. He just wanted to kiss him again. But he had waited too long, he had held the relationship over Blaine’s head.

He had broken them and he had expected Blaine to fix it.

_We don’t, we don’t need to talk about this now._


End file.
